guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
International Alliance
Generic Info: Original Leader: Khash Actual Leader: Sandi-Storm Server: Rosal Guild Level: 66 Founding members: Khash, Bist, Carson Original and most notable members: captjimmy, Trauko Our Rules: First rule is that there are no rules, these are guidelines, we assume you are a mature player and we won’t be actively enforcing them, but don’t be surprised if someday you log in and you are not in the guild, I rather have a half empty guild filled with cool people, that having a full guild filled with annoying people. There are other important things about the game besides power leveling, kamas, what your set is, etc. We also need to have a civilized environment inside the guild. # The official guild language is English. To be part of the guild, you must be able to communicate in this language (my native tongue is Spanish, but there is people from all parts of the world in the guild. English is the new Latin) # The official guild alignment is Mixed, used to be bontarian but we decided that if you are a cool guy, alignment doesn’t matter (you may remain neutral, and of course if you aggro someone from inside the guild, expect retaliation) # Don’t sell stuff in guild chat, nor beg for stuff (or i’ll place a sword in between your eyes) # It’s ok to argue, but do it through pm. I really don’t want to know your personal details or if marks moma is fat or something. DO NOT use guild chat to rant (unless you are Ellie Toast, yes i’m that arbitrary) About ranks: ;On approval : Level 100 minimum, exp set to 10% ;Scout : Level 100, 2000 guild exp, right to manage your own exp ;Guard : Level 100, 10000 guild exp, right to manage your own exp, and get kamas from collectors ;Reservist : Level 100, 30000 guild exp, right to manage your own exp, get kamas, items, and resources from collectors (also they have the right to have an alt inside the guild as a “Chosen One”) ;Protector : Level 100, 40000 guild exp, all the above rights plus the right to place your own collectors Special Cases: ;Right Hand Man : A protector may be proposed to RHM rank by another RHM, then a vote will procede to decide. (the right to ban and invite new members) ;Craftsmen : A crafter level 60 (profession level, not character level), craftsmen get the same rights as a protector, and should be aided with materials. ;Apprentice : If a member of the guild decides to restart a character, he gets this status (no guild exp or level requirement needed until he becomes functional again) ;Chosen One : A Chosen one is an alt (guild members with Reservist or Craftsmen rank and up are allowed to have an alt inside the guild) Keep in mind that the last word is mine, or comes from a right hand man/woman, so as i stated at the beggining this are guidelines, and I'm a Arbitrary mofo.